This is an investigation of the electroencephalographic (EEG) characteristics of children with eidetic imagery. Recent evidence suggests that eidetic children have EEG patterns characterized by unusually high alpha-wave activity in the left hemisphere, both during eyes-closed resting conditions and while they are actively scanning a projected memory image. The latter result is in sharp contrast to the usual finding that visual imagery tends to block alpha waves. The proposed research aims to confirm and extend this finding with a large sample of primary school children. The first stage of the research will involve the testing of large numbers of primary school children to establish a pool of subjects with various levels of visual imagery ability. A specific attempt will be made to develop objective tests of eidetic imagery. The second stage of the research will be to obtain EEG recordings from a number of electrode sites while children are performing various imagery and cognitive tasks, and during control conditions. These procedures will permit inferences as to the loci of cortical activity during periods of eidetic imagery. Comparisons will be made to EEG during cognitive tasks and non-eidetic visual memory tasks in other children. Finally, an investigation will be made of cortical evoked potentials to various visual stimuli, in order to draw further conclusions about the special characteristics of eidetic children, specifically with reference to the development of hemispheric dominance. It is hoped that the results of these investigations will permit inferences about the mechanisms underlying this unusual form of memory.